The Lies You Tell
by XDokiDokiDorEmiX
Summary: I woke up kind of early today; and something told me from that moment it wouldn't be the same, I felt like you were hiding something but I didn't push it,I didn't complain or say nothing" "Inuyasha You lying bastard!" REAL summary inside! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Eh....Yo.**

**Back again...with ANOTHER story, I have the writing bug and to be frank this is just something that I thought up a few months ago and I've just now decided to put it on "paper" to be honest I DON'T have everything planned out - This was just a side project about the severity of lying I guess You could say BUT, seeing as I lie every so often I shouldn't really be trying to convey such a message to people, now should I?....I suppose I'm a hypocrite in the flesh, Ne?-**

There's Always hope….

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha OR ANY Of It's Characters Because If I Did I'd Be A Few Million's Richer -, - (~God Life Bites~)

**Summary: There are thing's We as Human's don't understand..nor will We ever. Love and Lying is two of Them; Lies. ".Kagome, I'm staying Late Tonight at work...don't wait up for Me. bye." Intentionally deceiving One. ".You shall not bear false witness against Your neighbor." ".Inuyasha, don't patronize Me like Your one to talk!,You know all about lying You lie to me so often! I know Your cheating on Me with that bitch Kikyou!." Vengeance".What do You want Sesshoumaru?." Sweet nothings being _Whispered _" Everlasting Love .I love you Inuyasha." Cheating ".She means nothing, Kikyou."**

**_The Lies You Tell._**

**WARNING: TEASER NOT A CHAPTER!.**

**

* * *

**

One Of the Tenth Commandment's From the Holy Bible, So Why Do People Lie? Is It Necessary?, We Fail To See The Irrelevancies Of It, Sometimes You Have To Lie, But When You Lie Once You Have To Make Up Another Lie To Cover The One You Told And Another And Than It Just Gets Out Of Hand And, You Always End Up Hurting the People You Love And Yourself, Sometimes We Lie To Make Ourselves Feel Better. Lying Is Wrong, Not Only Because You're Not Being Honest but Also Because It's Morally Wrong, But You Can Always Make An exception When You're Stuck in a Dead End Marriage.

And This Was the Case with Inuyasha and Kagome Minamino (Might have burrowed Red's Last name from Yu Yu...So SUE ME!)

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

The phone ringed, it ringed off its hinge's with no sign of anyone answering, there's no surprise there though because in the Minamino household one was always too busy to answer The Phone.

Whether it is from 'Personal' Affairs or Cleaning. Always Busy They Never Really Had Time for Each Other, Mr. Minamino Didn't Have Time for Mrs. Minamino They Weren't always like this though before their marriage they used to be best friends Inseparable but, With Marriage Life Changed, some changes were good and some aren't.

* * *

**Terribly Sorry But, I Must Cut You Off Here Seeing As I Have One Thousand And Seven Words To Go...**

**This Is After All JUST A Test Chapter- Not Really A Chapter But A Teaser If You Will.**

**I Wanna Know What You Think, Should I Abandon Ship And Set Sail For Another Story?**

**What Of The Summary? Too Much Drama?**

**Please Feel Free To Suggest Anything You Think Will Make This story Better.**

**I'm Thinking About having Someone Get Shot. No?**

**Pairings? (Kind Of Have Those Figured Out.)**

* * *

**I Guess Me Continuing Depends On The General Audience And Opinions.....**

**I Could Still Write It Though Either Way...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh....**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (or whatever you celebrate-Kwanzaa,Hanukkah etc)**

******To be honest I DON'T have everything planned out - This was just a side project about the severity of lying I guess You could say BUT, seeing as I lie every so often I shouldn't really be trying to convey such a message to people, now should I?....I suppose I'm a hypocrite in the flesh, Ne?-**

**Sooo....basically this is just a little virtual christmas present from me to you guys because I love you all. I decided 'Well...you already don't update a whole lot and leave damn cliffhangers all the time, so why not actually update on christmas?' hence the reason I am doing so and because I'm sick as a darn dog with the FLU...and I can't go anywhere...Anywho I've just finished to get it up today so excuse any grammatical errors that may be present and lurking as always I hope you guys enjoy and again merry christmas! :P.**

**_Don't forget to R&R: _**While I want you to read it and review this story. I beckon you not to send me some crappy flame; I've really had enough of those. If what you have to say isn't Constructive in the least then PLEASE just leave it be and don't send me ANYTHING at all, I'm not going to just take it I hate it when people proceed to rip apart my work especially when they haven't the nerve to write and post anything on here, it's quite tiresome to put up with people like that- have anything to say just leave a review mind you just be respectful about it and I in turn will be respectful of your opinion and in my reply to you; giving me constructive criticism is all the better when you're an author like me. Seriously though I really don't need any ranting and whining leave a review and get it over with.

**_now then...._**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha OR ANY Of It's Characters Because If I Did I'd Be A Few Million's Richer -, - (~God Life Bites~)

**SUMMARY: There are thing's We as Human's don't understand..nor will We ever. Love and Lying is two of Them; Lies. ".Kagome, I'm staying Late Tonight at work...don't wait up for Me. bye." Intentionally deceiving One. ".You shall not bear false witness against Your neighbor." ".Inuyasha, don't patronize Me like You're one to talk!,You know all about lying You lie to me so often! I know Your cheating on Me with that bitch Kikyou!." Vengeance".What do You want Sesshoumaru?." "To make a deal of course, why else would I visit the half-breeds bitch." Sweet nothings being _Whispered~ _Everlasting Love ."I love you Inuyasha." Cheating ".She means nothing, Kikyou."**

**_The Lies You Tell._**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains brief unsavory language and mild bashing of Miley Cyrus.**

**If you don't like either of the above this story isn't for you and I urge you to read something else of your liking**

**

* * *

**"You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor."

One of the Tenth Commandment's from the Holy Bible. So why do people lie? Is it necessary? We fail to see the Irrelevancies of it, sometimes you have to lie but, when you lie once you have to make up another lie to cover the one you told and another and then it just get's out of hand and, you always end up hurting the people you love and yourself .

_Lying is a disease that eats you alive and kills you from the inside._

Sometimes…we lie to make ourselves feel better. Lying is wrong, not only because you're not being Honest but also because it's morally wrong, but you can always make exceptions when you're stuck in a dead end marriage.

And this was the case with Inuyasha and Kagome Minamino

-------------------------------------------------**Present 7:30 am-----------------Kagome's POV (mostly anyway)**

_Sizzle...._

_sizzle...._

_Crack....Crack...whisk....Sizzle._

The sounds that were heard in the kitchen as Minamino Kagome slaved away over a hot stove for her husband; just to cook him a hot meal for the day.

_'Ah. I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful life and a Husband that loves me as much as Inuyasha does.' _Thought Kagome as she plated up the eggs and bacon and than poured two cups of coffee and two glasses of OJ.

_Thud, Thud, Thud._

Suddenly she felt two strong masculine arms snaking around her waist then she felt a kiss on her neck, She leaned her head slightly to give him better access "Guess who?" She rolled her eyes _'He's so stupid sometimes.' _She decided that she would Humour him anyway "oh I know who you are only one of the hottest men on the planet." she said "And who would that be dear?" giggling Kagome said "Johnny Depp!" "No. I'm sorry you are the weakest link." He begin to suck on her neck making her wiggle against him.

"Ew, mom and dad there are kids present," Shippo and Rin made a gagging noise, Shippo was 16while Rin was only 9.

"Totally, like old people making out is like really gross," Kagome looked at her daughter then, and to her surprise the little girl had Make-Up and glitter caked unto her little face. "Like mom, do you like my new look?" Rin twirled once and strikes a pose.

"Rin mommy and daddy aren't old...we're just really Ripe,and no I don't. I'll let you get away with it this time though, and if you will...can you please stay out of mommies Make-Up you are not even old enough to wear the stuff yet; Besides you'll start looking like Zitzilla and have all those nasty little pimples in your face" Kagome rolled her eyes. _'She has really been watching too much Degrassi and Gossip girl.'_

"InuYasha stop, breakfast is gonna get cold and you'll be late for work," I grumbled.

With a _POP _Inuyasha's lips unlatched from Kagome's neck leaving a hickey behind "Ok ok Kaggie." Kaggie was his nickname for her just like any other married couple they had nicknames for each other.

Kagome took down two bowls and poured each of the children a bowl of cereal before handing them their orange juice "Hurry up kids, the bus will be here soon," "Make sure you drink your orange juice you need your Vitamins."

Sitting down at the table InuYasha took a bite of his food and begin to talk "Also...I'll be staying late at work tonight I have a big project coming up and I have to get my presentation ready." While InuYasha was talking with a mouth full of food a few pieces went spewing from his mouth and unto the side of Shippo's face "Sorry little man-" he was cut off by his daughter who looked absolutely mortified by the whole situation.

"Ewe dad that's disgusting!." after it was established that she thought it was gross Rin pushed her bowl of cereal away from her, Shippo just whiped the food away and continued to eat like nothing had really happened.

"InuYasha; I' thought I told you not to talk with food in your mouth." He was now being reprimanded by his wife who had her back turned to them, washing the dishes she had just cooked in.

"Whatever," InuYasha mumbled under his breath. "I'm finished anyway plus I need to get going." He said standing up he kissed Rin on the forehead, ruffled shippo's hair leaving the red locks in a misshapen fashion and kissed me on the lips. "Bye."

"Mom what time is it?" Shippo asked me.

"It's 15 minutes to 8:00 which means it's time for you guys to be off; If you want to catch the bus that is." I said drying my hands on a clean dish towel

"Shit I have a test today," My son muttered but, I still heard him, he grabbed his book from by the stairwell Rin following suit.

"Sweetheart...would you like me to wash your mouth out with soap?" I asked _'Kids these days with their foul language and "slang" just what in the hell are they teaching them nowadays.' _I thought as I followed my children to the living-room

"No mom I-" He was about to finish his sentence but I cut him off

"It was _rhetorical _Hun." In case you haven't noticed I'm a bit sarcastic and a smart Aleck, I hugged and kissed each of my children as I let them out of the house to catch the bus.

* * *

**_Tashio Enterprises INC 1:00 Pm_**

**_InuYasha's POV_**

**_'It's about time for me to head to lunch, I wonder would Kikyou like to join me.' _I thought looking out the window of my office, my muse was cut off when suddenly there was a knock at my door "Enter," I said I swirved around in my office chair to see Kikyou entering _'Speak of the Devil and she rises,' _; Looking as good as ever I watched her make her way over to my desk the little black skirt she donned rising up with each stride she took.**

**"Yes dollface?" I asked looking at anything BUT her face. **

**"Sir, I was just coming by to drop off the papers for the meeting," She said to me _'Always so formal; Hell I've my hand under shirt and other places way to many time's to stick with the fomalities.' _bending down slightly to place the Manilla folder on my desk giving me a clear view of her vast cleavage. _'Fucking little tease, I bet she want's me to fuck her like the little slut she is,"_ As that thought crossed my mind I couldn't help but smirk spinning around in my chair.**

**"So Sweet-Cheeks I was just thinking about you-" She cut me off "Good things I hope Inu-baby," I growled I hated that damned nickname; what was with bitches giving you fucking petnames? It's bad enough I had to hear it from Kagome everytime I was home but now this slut too.**

**"Yeah sure- as I was saying before being so rudely Interrupted; I was just thinking about you," I Continued "Would you like to go to lunch with me Dear?" I asked she rolled her eyes now fully sitting on the edge of my desk with her long lean legs crossed. _'I wish they were wrapped around my waist as I F-'_ Once again I was brought from my thoughts when she spoke.**

"**InuYasha; You are starting to get simply TOO careless." Kikyou said. _'You panic too much.' _I decided to voice my thoughts.**

**"You worry TOO much," I begin "It's not like anyone has any proof, we could just be really good friends Kiki." I as always try to reason with her.**

**"True, But friends don't hang all over each other like pre-puberty teenager's ready for their first romp." I laughed at her description of our behaviour.**

**"You and your observant nature..."I replie**

**"Well one of us has to be, You sure as hell don't seem to care whether we're caught or not!" I heaved a exasperated sigh as She continued "I don't need this from you I already have alot on my mind; speaking of observant...when do you plan on leaving your wife?" _'This again.' _"Because I'm getting really tired of telling your daughter That her damned daddy is too busy to come and see her," I got up and walked around my desk to Kiki I hated seeing her distraught like this it just killed me I wrapped my arms around her slender waist _'The same arms Kagome were encircled in just this morning.' _How Ironic the woman I'm having an affair with looks almost exactly like my wife. Oh how cruel Irony can be. _'_It'll kill you even more if Kagome finds out it makes me wonder whether or not you actually love her now. Do you?_.' _Ah. My beast I was wondering when he would show up, it's not often that he does. _'Yeah. But she's not going to find out she has been oblivious for 10 years and yes I do love her.' _'You are too self-assured, One day the building shall tumble down and if you loved her so much why must you cheat on her with the cheap slut that was the whore of your highschool? and from doing so you've obtained a love child no less.' _'She's too in love with me to ever suspect a thing.' _'I wonder if Rin would be delighted to know she has a 6 year old sister.' _'You are giving me a headache. Leave at once damnit.' _I hated it when that fucker showed up he always dipped his nose where it simply did NOT belong; questioning me about my motive's! of course I loved my wife but I just wasn't madly _in love _with her. Sometime's I wondered what the hell I was doing, WHY I was doing it and how it would affect Kagome and the kids if they knew.I hated my beast more...when HE was right.**

**"Sssh it's okay Kiki it's okay, I promise I'll leave her soon,"I said while pulling her up with me and rubbing slow comforting circles in her back "Now how about that Lunch? hm?" She smiled at me and composed herself "Besides I told Kags that I had to work late tonight which means I can swing by as long as your husband isn't home." I say. _'You know it's a lie.....You're living a Lie.'_**

**"You head on out first." I said as I opened the door for her I grabbed my suit jacket from the coat-rack before following her out as I threw it on I was walking pass my long time friend's the only one besides me and Kikyou that knew my secret office and his door was opened I took this as my chance to peer inside "Hey miroku I-" I never got the chance to finish that sentence because It was cut off by a loud slap that resounded and 'Miroku you damn pervert.' Then a PISSED Yura came storming out when I looked back in I be damned because Miroku had a Sheer look of bliss on his face that was also sporting a large hand print, He NEVER learned I laughed remembering all the time's that man had gotten clubbed by girls when we we're in school together, especially by his proud man beater wife Sango; Hell I was shocked that they were even together will all the flirting and touching he did to other woman I guess they had established That he was not to be sleeping around with them. Too bad I didn't have that same mentality. If I did maybe my life wouldn't be as fucked up and fucked over as it is. I continued "Miroku I and Kikyou are going out for Lunch I'll be back at 2:00 O'clock." I said He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but before he could I retracted my head I didn't need him preaching to the choir which is what he was likely to do had I stayed a little longer, I continued to walk reaching the elevator where Kikyou was waiting for me.**

**I pressed the button for the elevator shaft and it came up a few minutes later we stepped on and stood across from each other as the door closed just staring at each other unmoving boring elevator music and chatter filling our ears the ride down to the first floor was uneventful we didn't need words because the emotion in our eyes spoke volumes as the elevator stopped on our floor Kouga stepped in; That son of a bitch had the biggest crush on my wife in our school days and still did even though he was a married man. Talk about clingy. As we walked pass him I sent him a smirk full of smugness after all, I had what HE wanted the most; Kagome.**

**"Heh." I received looks from a few people not like I gave a shit. Walking across the street to the full parking lot I pointed the alarm remote to my black and red Porsche Panamera walking around the car to the opposite side I opened the passenger door for Kikyou "Get in," Is all I mumbled knowing she could hear me I proceeded to walk back over to the Drivers side to open my door after getting in, I stuck the key into the ignition and we were off like a rocket.I turned the radio on only for my sensitive ears to be met with Miley cyrus' 'Party In The USA'. **

**Now if you were accustomed to some of the shittiest singing on the planet then by all means this was for you, If you were a little/Pre-teen girl that didn't have common-sense this was for you, If you wanted to be a test subject for the next torture device to be obtained for the ARMY this was for you. But if you were a smart and reasonable person that didn't want to be DEAF and/or hear a non singing, cat scratching a on chalkboard sounding, hill billy that can't make up her fucking mind whether or not she's Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus then NO the hell this is not for you. Instead of trying to find anything else I just turned the radio off was silent of all of 5 minutes before I broke the Ice.**

**"So; how has Shiori been?" I asked trying to make small talk I know she was still upset but I was bored and hated silence in a car.**

**"She's been good," She replied looking out the window.**

**"Does she need anything?" I ask.**

**"Yes. Her father," I hear Kikyou mutter.**

**"Kiki...You know I can't,"I begin but I was surprised by her outburst.**

**"Why?! InuYasha tell me why."**

**"I- because Kagome and the kids...They need me," I replied.**

**"So..that's it huh? And I guess Shiori doesn't need you too," she whispers. I just knew this wasn't about shiori. Again I voice my thought.**

**"This isn't about Shiori Kikyou, It's about you and what you want," I say to her taking my eyes off the road briefly take one hand off the wheel to grab her chin and turn her to face me I continue "Why are you so selfish. I told you...No I promised you that I was going to leave Kagome soon...Why can't you just take what I've told you and run with it...I love you Kiki I've loved you for years now...please just let it go for now Kiki." I talk to her gently as if I'm talking to a child it seem's to work none the less though and for now we can just ride in silence again.**

**_Red dragon cafe 1:30 pm_**

**"We're here." I say to her 10 minutes after our discussion had ended. I slammed the drivers side door and walked over like last time and open the car door for her helping her out also I kissed her after she was standing and she didn't object. I keep my hand in hers as we make our way to the outside tables set up at the little cafe, I don't care if people see us or not seeing as no one we know is here Little did I know that I was wrong after we took our seats I once again Initiated Conversation with Kikyou again "What do you want to do tonight babe?" I ask her.**

**"I don't know maybe took our daughter out or somethin-" She stopped and looked up at me evidently shocked from my bold action's out in public I looked into her eyes and smirked. **

**"Actions speak louder than words babe," I say "I was thinking we could play nurse." I finished my sentence just as my hand was almost between her thighs when I was about to go further I heard my name being called with a quickness I withdraw my hand. _'Shit! That was close.' _Think to myself apparently my companion was shocked too. I look back to see sango walking from out of the bookstore one block down. _'She couldn't possibly have seen me,' _**

**"Hey InuYasha," She say's to me smiling "Who your friend?"**

**"Hi San, this is Kikyou an Associate of mines." I replie looking up at the woman that had approached me slightly. I never really did like Sango to be quite honest. Why you ask?...because the Bitch was always dipping in mine and Kagome's life but, I am civil to her as is she to me because we're friends of each others spouses.**

**"Hi, nice to meet you." Her and Kikyou shake hands while exchanging fake smiles.**

**"Well...I was just dropping by to say 'Hi' and I have so 'bye' and if you would be so kind could you please tell my husband that he needs to pick Koharu and Kohaku up from soccer and football practice and to be home by 6:00?" She asks me again smiling .**

**"Sure." I say not really paying much walks off from wherever the hell she came.**

**_Home 3:00 pm _**

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

The phone ringed, it ringed off its hinge's with no sign of anyone answering, there's no surprise there though. Because in the Mnamino household one was always MUCH too busy to answer the phone.

Whether it was from 'Personal' affairs or cleaning. Always busy they never really had time for each other anymore either; Mr. Minamino didn't have time for Mrs. Mnamino They weren't always like this though before their marriage they used to be best friends. Inseparable., but with marriage life changed. Some changes were good and some weren't. Among the goods were their two beautful children and among the bad was always sleeping alone nowadays.

"_Damn phone!" _the words were growled out and a sigh followed soon after "There's no time for frivolous chatter, not when I'm trying to clean."

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

_'God...can't whoever understand that I'm not going to answer.'_

_"Kagome; I know you're home. Pick up the damn phone." _Sango was her bestie, She had met her when they were in elementary school so they' pretty much were like sister's seeing as she knew her for 25 years. _"Fine then. Don't pick up I'm hanging up in five, four-" _getting off her knee's and throwing off the rubber gloves she had just donned while cleaning the toilet Kagome ran to the phone.

"Yes Sango?, I was in the middle of cleaning."

_"Yeah well all you do is clean, I have something to tell you...."_

"Yeah yeah, quit being so obnoxious and Oh really?"

_"I saw InuYasha today..."_

"So? And you're telling me this because?"

_"Well Ms. Smartass...I he wasn't alone; He was with some blacked haired chick."_

"Oh, probably a colleague from work; Aren't people still allowed to like go to lunch with their workmates?"

_"Yes they are, but they sure as hell aren't supposed to be touching said workmate on their very much feminine thigh!."_

"Haha very funny Sango."

_"He also kissed her after they were ready to leave; Kagome I-."_

"Sango....That is ENOUGH; Why would you make up such a lie? and on InuYasha no less." _'Why is she doing this to me.'_

_'_

* * *

**Terribly sorry but, I must cut you off here I do after all have to finish chapter two of this entry, I just hope the plotline developes as I go. As stated I don't have everything planned out, I just pretty much think as I write-which is hard because some time's you think up thing's and later realize that it just doesn't fit, it's not up to parr but I really am trying. Next chapter is almost finished.**

**I digress.....**

**Penny for your thought's: Please review, They make me happy.**

**Push the Purple button :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay and here's the actual second chapter that I finally have written up; God I just don't know what direction I'm gonna take this story in, I never really have a true direction; I guess we'll just have to sit back and see? Any whom- Don't you think this was put up in a relatively quick mannerism?.....No. Not really; I just wanted to make myself feel better.....**

**Basically this Chapter is a Flashback to Kagome' first day of kindergarten ****I digress…**

**Disclaimer:...I don't own Inuyasha but I do wish I owned Sesshoumaru…Rumiko Takahashi owns it all sadly.**

**Bold writing is the condescending voice inside Kagome's head.**

_**Bold italics are Kagome's thoughts and her replying to the voice.**_

_**The Lies You Tell**_

**

* * *

**

'_**I can only hope it isn't true.' **_**She thought; why was she even pondering such a thing about her husband? Oh I don't know. Maybe because she was currently laid up in bed ALONE again. It had been happening more frequently of as late always one meeting after another the spot beside her was always cold not untouched but cold.**

'_**Of course it isn't true! I know Sango is only looking out for me but, Inuyasha would NEVER cheat on me.'**_** More thinking. This wasn't getting her anywhere it was only making her lose sleep.**

'**If you're so sure Kagome dear, why must you reassure yourself?' The voice inside her head tried to reason with her, but why would she listen to voice's, weren't those signs of dementia? **

'_**I am not trying to reassure myself when there is nothing to be assured of, I think I would know what my own husband was capable of.'**_

'**Do you really Kagome? I think it was simply a rash and hasty idea to rush into marriage at such an age.'**

'_**I don't owe you any form of an explanation!'**_

'**Say's the woman who is talking to herself, to voice's in her head no less.'**

'_**Ugh! I'm not hearing it! I'm not hearing it.'**_

'**Yes dear Kagome, your mother was quite right; you made on of the biggest mistakes of your life when you married that damnable mutt husband.'**

'_**La la la la la; I can't hear you.'**_

'_**Kagome **_**quit such **_**Childish **_**antics; it's not like it will actually block me out, seeing as I AM inside your head I am your voice of reason but surely such is wasted on you dear 'hope is wasted on the hopeless' I do suppose.' You could just hear the sigh in her tone. So overly exasperated.**

'**You **_**are **_**quite stupidly in love; you are blind to what's really going on.' There it was again that stern disapproving tone. Reprimanding, cold.**

'**Ah. Are you so desperate for love and approval that you will subject yourself to this madness; you always were one too cling on to people stupidly and use them as a crutch.'**

'_**I'm not hear-hearing it…'**_** She was drifting off to sleep God knows she needed it if she was hearing voice's reprimanding her like she was 5 years old.**

**While she drifted off to sleep she had a Flashback of when her and Sango first met.`**

_**FLASHBACK AGE 5**_

_**FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN**_

**

* * *

**

"_**But mommy I don't want to stay here, I wanna go back home with you and daddy." Whined a little girl; tears leaking from her big brown eyes and streaking her angelic little pudgy face that was surrounded by big black curls.**_

"_**Kagome dear, you'll make lots of friends, how about this? If you go in sweetie I'll buy you ice cream after school." Even her fathers reassuring words didn't ease the fears that she felt, the uncertainty of not fitting in. Being left with weird people could bring upon you.**_

"_**Daddy I-." Cut off by her mothers' strict suffocating tone.**_

"_**Mamouru you spoil her too much, you shouldn't baby her so. It'll only make her turn out rotten in the end." Kagome was met with a scoff from her disapproving mother. Her mother always looked at her with a stern or critical eye she only smiled and praised Kagome when she did something to her standards.**_

"_**Kagome do you think just because you wail and complain that you will get what you want? Just because you are a cute little girl? You WILL stop this non-sense you go into that classroom right now!" It was a command, there was no room for argument in mother's voice when mother' demanded something of you; if she was disobeyed it was likely no play time, dessert or going outside for a week!**_

"_**Mommy you're so mean! I hate you." Through blurry eyes blurred by her tears the little girl glared at her mother.**_

"_**Kagome, don't say such thing's to your mother she is o-"**_

"_**You little brat, you're spoiled rotten yet you always whine and cry I'm sick of it. Kagome if you don't go into that classroom and stop your little incessant wails I will forcefully make you enter!" Yelling. Mother was really pissed when she yelled. The little girl whimpered and ran to her daddy latching on to his leg for dear life burying her face into his pant leg scared shaking like a leaf in the wind.**_

'_**Oh no, I've made mommy mad at me. She'll probably switch me when daddies not around.' As she was thinking these thoughts her mother was slowly creeping up on her, apparently planning on following up on her threats.**_

_**She was interrupted by the creaking of the classroom door as a young teacher in her early twenties poked her head out through the crack when the door was pushed all the way out the teacher stepped out and closed the door behind her "Excuse me...hello...is there a problem going on out here," She asked nervously eyeing the scared tense child and her evidently pissed mom "That I could perhaps assist you with?" She rung her hands.**_

**_"Well, Kagome's a little nervous about her first day of kindergarten," Kagome peeked from behind her fathers' leg to see the woman that had undoubtly saved her from her mother for the moment, the woman was very pretty; She had straight long jet black hair that was in a low ponytail that was secured by a simple white ribbon, alabaster skin, dark brown eyes and she looked to be about 5'0 "She's afraid no one will like her." Replied Mamouru. _**

**_"Oh I see. Hello you must be Kagome?, I'll be your teacher; My name is Miss. Keade." The woman that revealed she would be her teacher smiled._**

**_"Hi...yeah thats me...nice to meet'cha Miss. Keade..." Kagome's voice came out soft and timid._**

**_"Sooo I hear you're afraid you won't fit in?"_**

**_"Yes...nobody will like me, and my daddy won't be here with me."_**

**_"What if I told you that, I know someone who will be the perfect playmate for you," Miss. Keade had walked over to kagome and was now bent down eye level with the little girl all the while smiling while she talked to her. "hm? Would you like that?"_**

**_"Really?" Kagome's eyes shined with hope from Miss. Keade's words of reassurance._**

**_"Aren't you a little young to be teaching Kindergarten's?" You could hear the snide-ness in her voice "After all I want to be absolutely sure you are certified to teach my daughter, I want her to learn from the best."_**

**_"Mrs. Higurashi; I assure you that I am MORE than certified to teach KINDERGARTEN'S and to let you know I am twenty-one Thank you very much."_**

**_'This woman is a freaking snobby prude,' Thought Miss. Keade 'This poor child and man has to put up with her everyday?' She tsked and left it at that._**

**_"Well now Kagome, don't you think we should head in so that we can meet the other child I was talking about." With that said Miss. Keade latched on to Kagome's hand and gave a gentle tug indicating she should follow._**

**_"Bye daddy! I love you." _**

**"I love you too Gome have fun and-" he was about to say something else when her mother grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him to the entrance.**

* * *

**"Kagome...are you ready Dear?" Miss Keade had asked looking down at the little girl.**

**"Uh-huh." with that being said Keade opened the door that led to the classroom and stepped inside with Kagome by her side. Kagome looked around classroom taking in all the different children; suddenly her eyes landed on a particularly interesting looking child, what really had her visage drawn like a moss to a flame was the kids odd but pretty hair color. It was a very pretty silver color and it reached just below the shoulders, not to mention the top of the kids head were donned with little puppy ears that twitched with each sound that reached them. **

**While she was still staring fixatedly at the child, it turned around and to her surprise it was a little boy, what surprised her most though were his golden eyes that were like pools of molten lava looking deeply into her soul.**

**_'Woah..he's cute.'_ upon realizing what she had just thought and realization of being caught staring her face flushed a soft pink and Kagome immediately looked away and giggled, if she had been looking at the little boy she would have taken note of the confused expression that over took his features before he too turned away. Still being caught in La La Land from having relaxed a little Kagome didn't notice that had stopped in front of the table of two little girls only when spoke did Kagome snap out of her stupor "Sango this is Kagome, she's new here, would you and Kagura mind if I put her at this table?"**

**The two aforementioned little girls looked up and one spoke while the other was silent. "No ma'am," It was Sango that had spoken "Hello Kagome, I guess you'll be sitting with us...This is my friend Kagura," from the one named Kagura she recieved a nod of acknowlegement and a brief glance "Eh, don't mind her she doesn't talk to people she doesn't know...She'll come around,but don't worry I'll be your friend." Kagome took a minute to look at her new classmates the one called Sango had cinnamon brown eyes and was dressed boyish, in a pair of blue jean shorts and a Yugioh 5 D's shirt with her hair pulled into a high ponytail with little braids going through it. While the one named Kagura was dressed much like her in a dress and a pair of mary janes Kagura's dress was black in color with blood red ribbons lining the lace hem, Kagura's hair was done into a tight neat bun with a white feather sticking out of the side of the bun. To say the least the little girl looked a little creepy with her red eyes and black attire.**

**Miss Keade let go of Kagome's hand and she wanted to protest but soon it was replaced by the hand of sango who pulled her to their table and shoved her into the chair she had yanked out, the one named Kagura watched all of this with slight amusement as Sango continued to talk her ear off about all kinds of nonsense it was then that the little girl decided she wanted to speak "Sango," Her voice was steady but she never lost the amused look that shined in her eyes "Don't you think the poor girl wants to settle in and get used to this all before you go talking her ears off," In a softer tone she continued "It's quite _rude _if I may say so myself."**

**The other girl looked annoyed briefly before she took on a tone one could only assume was supposedly that of her friend "It's quite rude if I may say so myself," It was the other girls turn to be annoyed, apparently she didn't like to take what she dished out "So unbecoming of a lady."**

**"Well if you don't mind me saying...you don't look like a lady to me...a girl even." with this being said Kagura had a smug look on her face, Sango looked a bit lost for a moment before she finally put the pieces together and during all of this Kagome was giggling madly.**

**"Hey!" That got Sango looks from everyone and a disapproving glance from the teacher.**

**"Girl's settle down you're disturbing the other students."**

**"Sorry." Both girls yelled in unison.**

**_'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'_**

**

* * *

**

**I've got to cut this off here...It's 5.08 Am here and this took an hour to finish writing and looking through it for mistakes (which I know some have possibly slipped by me anyway) My point...I'm REALLY tired after staying up all night. And just to let you know...the next two chapters are gonna be flashbacks,**

**PLEASE R&R.**

**It would be very much appreciated, opinions do matter after all.**


	4. Note!

Hey, folks.

Just going to get this over with,

I am SO, so, so, so, SO sorry, to ANY of you that may have been reading my pathetic excuses for stories. And I am even sorrier, if you were by chance hoping for an update soon. This brings me to my next 'announcement'.

I, shall be revising ALL of my current stories, I've been back over them and find that my grammar is absolutely horrible, and I feel in order for to truly gain the experience of being an authoress, that I need to go back and do some heavy editing with fixing spelling mistakes and whatnot.

For readers of "The Lies You Tell" I am once again sorry but, I, shall be putting that story on hiatus once I've revised it, until further notice. I am very much afraid that my creative juices just aren't flowing for it; I've found myself not as enamored with it as I once was. But there is hope, which I might actually try to write one more chapter, before I (once again) leave it to dry.

Readers of "Unexpected Stalker" I am going to revise this, and try to just knock it out of the way, but I need to plan it out more, the chapters so to speak. So that I do not end up half-arsing it, because really…nobody likes an half arsed piece of fiction.

BUT enough of this bad authoresses rambling, I need to get to work on the load I've got to revise, and rest assured people, you needn't worry all shall be well children.


End file.
